El corazón de un demonio
by Noriko-leo
Summary: En los tiempos remotos, en la existencia de los demonios, donde se creía que no tenían corazón, mientras pocos creían que si, uno en particular en busca de poder, descubrirá que si tiene, entre el amor y el poder… .Yaoi haruka x Kantarou
1. Prologo

Hola bueno este es mi primer fic de Tactics pero desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de escribir uno pero no tenia ideas hasta ahora, jaja , me van a matar por no subir mis otros dos fics xD es que se me acaba la inspiración de cómo seguir y me sale otra nuevas

Pero hare lo posible de ser mas constante aunque me exprima los sesos oo para tener inspiración

**Bueno volviendo a las advertencias este es un fic yaoi el que no le guste no entre y si quiere absténgase a las consecuencias ya están advertidos luego no digan**

Atte.: Norikoleo

P.D.: espero que les guste "comenzamos"

Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera)

-… - cuando hablan

"…" cuando piensen

(….) descripciones

Summary:

En los tiempos remotos, en la existencia de los demonios, donde se creía que no tenían corazón, mientras pocos creían que si, uno en particular en busca de poder, descubrirá que si tiene, entre el amor y el poder… mi primer fic de tactics . Yaoi (haruka x Kantarou)

**  
El Corazón de un Demonio**

**Prologo**

Mas aya de las montañas, en los bosques prohibidos, donde viven los demonios sin corazón; donde no existe la compasión; pocos creen que si tienen, en los mas profundo de sus ser…

* * *

-Porque no podemos convivir con ellos padre- pregunta un pequeño niño de cabellos grisáceos

-Porque son seres que no quieren convivir hijo, pero mas que todo buscan poder, algo que nosotros no les podemos dar, porque nos destruirían.

-Pero recuerda algo Kantarou- dice el mas alto, agachándose a la altura del menor, tomándolo por los hombros, mirando a sus hermosos ojos rojizos- ellos no son malos Kantarou, ellos tienen corazón en lo mas profundo de su ser, no juzgues sus acciones, no son malos, tienen sus razones para hacer las cosas, recuerda esto, kantarou, recuérdalo… - le dice sonriéndole, mientras acaricia sus cabellos, para tomarlo en sus brazos, cargándolo para regresar a casa.

Kantarou, pensaba en las palabras de su padre, para mirar, a lo alto de un árbol, mirando unos ojos negros en silencio, mientras se alejaba en los brazos de su padre.

_Miro tus ojos, en medio de la nada_

_Tan oscuros como la noche_

_No es que les tema_

_Pero me estremecen en lo más profundo de mí ser_

_Penetrándome como agujas en un algodón_

_Los miro, mientras me alejo_

_Para perderlos en la nada_

_Sabiendo que no seria la última vez,_

_Que los vería_

_Algo me lo decía en el fondo de mi corazón._

En lo mas alto de los árboles, un ser miraba la escena, que se acababa de terminar, miraba a un pequeño niño, de ojos rojizos, que se alejaba en los brazo de su padre, para sonreír levemente, sabiendo que no seria la ultima vez que vería, esos ojos rojos, como la misma sangre; y el se encargaría que así fuera.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un sueño o un Recuerdo

Hola bueno aquí esta el primer capi espero que les guste Uñ.n me e tardado mas o menos porque lo empecé a escribir en una libreta y en verdad me da mucha flojera pasarlo pero si no lo comienzo así nunca lo haría, es que perdonen mi tardanza.

Buena noticia para ustedes xD ya tengo planeado el segundo y tercer capi, en mi cabeza solo necesito escribirlo, mucho gorro de ustedes, tiempo, ganas e inspiración para darle buena forma, por lo menos se como seguirle en este, deberían de ver como estoy atorada en mis otros dos fics O.o estoy tardando mucho en escribir no se me ocurre nada

Pero bueno aquí acabo si no nunca empezaran a leer jaja xD aquí se los dejo.

**Bueno volviendo a las advertencias este es un fic yaoi el que no le guste no entre y si quiere absténgase a las consecuencias ya están advertidos luego no digan**

Atte.: Norikoleo

P.D.: espero que les guste "comenzamos"

Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera)

-… - cuando hablan

"…" cuando piensen

(….) descripciones

En los tiempos remotos, en la existencia de los demonios, donde se creía que no tenían corazón, mientras pocos creían que si, uno en particular en busca de poder, descubrirá que si tiene, entre el amor y el poder… mi primer fic de tactics . Yaoi (haruka x Kantarou)

**El Corazón de un Demonio**

**Capitulo 1: Un sueño o un Recuerdo**

-Kantarou, has entendido la lección, - le dice el mayor a un pequeño niño.

-si padre – le dice con una sonrisa el pequeño, mientras el mayor se la devolvía, para abrazar a su hijo.

-recuerda, kantarou, tu eres el elegido por los espíritus y por nuestro pueblo, como la estrella de la mañana, debes echarle muchas ganas a las lecciones hijo – le dice mirándolo, con inmensa ternura, acariciando sus plateados cabellos.

-si papa – dice el niño asintiendo con la cabeza, y una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

-FUEGO!!... FUEGOO…..!!! NOS ATACAN… FUEGOO…!!!!-

El pueblo, ardía en llamas mientras los moustros, atacaban a los humanos por igual; niños, mujeres y hombres; corrían por doquier, intentando escapar de las garras de esos seres.

Un niño corría a toda velocidad, como daban sus pequeñas piernas, en dirección de su casa.

-kantarou espera! – grita una mujer, sosteniéndole por la cintura, para detenerlo. – no, no vayas!!, veámonos, rápido no vez que nos mataran hay que escapar.-

-NO!! – grita el niño, empezando a forcejear. –Basta kantarou, debemos irnos – decía la mujer, haciendo fuerza, para detenerlo – No, no, no – decía negando con la cabeza una y otra vez – mi papa aun esta ahí, debo ir por el!! – dice sin parar de forcejear

-tu padre estará bien ahorita, tu vida corre mucho peligro, recuerda lo que significas, para este pueblo - intentaba razonar con el – NO ME IMPORTA!!- grita haciendo , de todo su esfuerzo, para safarse de su agarre, volteando; para verla caer, ensangrentada, al ser empalada, abriendo enormemente sus ojos, sin poderse mover, ante la atonica escena, para oír…

-escapa.. kanta..rou…- dice por ultimo en un susurro la mujer, antes de caer muerta en el suelo, haciendo reaccionar a kantarou, recordando hacia donde se dirigía, para seguir corriendo en dirección de su casa.

Corría y corría pasando entre cuerpos, tendidos y ensangrentados, sin ponerles mucha atención; solo en su cabeza, estaba la imagen de su padre.

Al llegar a su casa, viéndola arder en llamas, se apresura a entrar – PADRE!! PADREE! – grita kantarou sin parar, buscando por todas partes, mientras la casa se derrumbaba, al ser consumida por la llamas.

Se dirigió al salón principal, buscando con la mirada un indicio de su padre, para encontrarlo, tendido en medio de ella – PADRE!!- exclama dirigiéndose a su lado.

-padre, padre!!, responde por favor – dice entre lagrimas, mientras movía su cuerpo, con desesperación, para ver que reaccionaba, abriendo levemente sus ojos

-kan..ta..ro..u.. ere..s tu.. – dice su padre, entrecortadamente – si padre soy yo, resiste, te sacare de aquí- dice con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras intentaba levantarlo, sintiendo que este lo detenía, para mirarlo y ver que negaba con la cabeza.

-no.. hi..jo.. ya es tarde para mi.. – dice en un susurro..- acércate hijo – le dice para ver como kantarou se acercaba y le tomaba de su mano.

-escúchame bien kantarou.. ya no me queda mucho tiempo.. Solo quiero que me prometas, que no los odiaras- dice mirando a su hijo a los ojos – pero papa!- protesta kantarou con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como perdía a su padre- ellos.. Ellos te hicieron esto... – Su padre aprieta mas su mano – no importa kantarou.. Este era mi destino.. Pero prométemelo – decía mientras veía como su hijo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez para volver a decir mientras lo zarandeaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba – prométemelo... Prométemelo.. PROMETEMELO KANTAROU.. – dice con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban haciendo reaccionar a su hijo, para verlo asentir con la cabeza

-esta bien padre te lo prometo – le dice con una leve sonrisa, para ver como su padre se la devolvía y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos – gracias hijo... Te amo y recuerda tu promesa por mí... – termina de decir viendo el último asentimiento de su hijo, para poder irse en paz.

Snif..snif.. –derramaba lagrimas al ver a su padre al fin descansar sin borrar esa suave sonrisa de cariño para oír una voz y voltear en dirección a ella, encontrándose con unos ojos negros, como aquella vez, pero esta vez estaban entre las llamas.

Ooh!!.. que conmovedora escena.. jejej.. –Dice con diversión la voz – quien.. quien eres ¡!?- dice kantarou con timidez, para ver como un ser salía entre las llamas; de apariencia humana, pero podía distinguir que no lo era por sus garras.

-vete! Aléjate! Aléjate de mi padre! – dice kantarou y levantándose mirándole a los ojos, con decisión – OH! Párese ser que tienes carácter.. Eso me gusta mas peque..– dice con una sonrisa divertida – pero te equivocas, no vengo a buscar a tu padre.. si no a ti – dice mirándole sin borrar su sonrisa para ver como kantarou retrocedía, y el se acercaba a el.

Kantarou se detiene al ver que no podía retroceder más, por las llamas y ver como ese ser se acercaba para hincarse a su altura tomándole de la barbilla – esos ojos.. son tan hermoso.. Como la sangre.. – dice con obsesión, mientras sus ojos se abren mas y sus garras se alargan y los ojos del niño lo miraba asustado.

Se acerca mas a el y susurra a su oído – asustado peque.. – dice con sensualidad viendo como este se estremecía, para acercarse a sus labios lentamente, para ser interrumpidos por unas voces.

-AI ALGUIEN AQUÍ!!! ESTAN HERIDOS!! HAY ALGUIEN!! … -gritaban varias personas, mientras se acercaban al salón principal, el ser voltea con enojo al ver que lo habían interrumpido.

Kantarou temblaba sin saber que hacer, para tomar lo distraído de ese ser y gritar –AQUÍ ESTOY, ESTOY AQUÍ!!! VENGAN POR MII!!! – gritando con desesperación y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sintiendo como el ser volteaba bruscamente mirándolo con enojo, asustándolo – tu!! – Dice el ser "maldito niño" para oír los paso mas cercas, sacando sus garras mirándolo con posesividad –tu serás mió.. Vendré,.. Vendré por ti... y serás mió.. – termina de decir alzando su mano.

Kantarou mira con terror la garra alzada, para sentir como se rasguñaban su pecho asiéndole gritar de inmenso dolor, dejándole una profunda herida, mientras la sangre se esparcía por su pecho para solo poder gritar. – AAAAAAAAAAAHHH…!!!!! – abriendo inmensamente sus ojos, cayendo al suelo, y ver como sus sangre se esparcía debajo de el.

Mientras el ser se alejaba y se perdía entre las llamas con una sonrisa, escuchándolo decir.. – vendré por ti.. No lo olvides.. y serás mió jaja… - para perderse en ellas y solo sentir que pasas se acercaban a el – es un niño!! Esta herido!! Hay que sacarlo de aquí.. – decían las voces.

Sintió como lo levantaban levemente, y ver a un hombre que le sonreía con ternura, y movía sus labios , sin poderle entender, resonando en su cabeza, las palabras de ese ser _vendré por ti.. No lo olvides.. y serás mió... _, antes de caer desmayadoen los brazos de ese hombre.

* * *

En una habitación un joven, habré lentamente sus ojos dejando ver un color carmesí; sentándose en su cama, mientras las sabanas se deslizan cayendo en su regazo, dejando ver un delicado torso y bien formado con una cicatriz en medio; lleva su mano hacia su rostro tapándose los ojos para luego moverla hacia atrás acariciando sus cabellos platinados, mirando hacia la ventana – otra vez.. ese sueño.. cuantas veces lo e soñado.. – dice por lo bajo, llevando su otra mano asía su pecho recorriendo sus cicatriz – en verdad será un sueño!?… o un recuerdo…? - susurra mientras el viento se lleva sus palabras y ver como los rayos del sol entran por su ventana, indicándole un nuevo día.

Continuara…..

* * *

Holaa!!! Alfil lo acabe jejej solo era de proponérmelo n.n espero que les alla gustado

tambien lo siento por la tardanza ya lo explique arriba

Gracias por lo Reviews:

-Rya Reil Miyu

-Invierno

-Ruri-Sakuma

Gracias tambien a todos los que leieron este fic nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n


	3. Chapter 2: Un recuerdo olvidado

Hola a todos de nuevo aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza ya lo tenia comenzado pero por alguna causa extraña se perdió el archivo, seguía guardado pero no salía el contenido, haciéndome volverlo a empezar, créanlo es difícil volver a escribir algo ya escrito =__= ya no es lo mismo

Bueno espero que salga bien y que les guste este capitulo, le puse todas mis ganas como a todo lo que escribo

También me disculpo ya paso mucho tiempo pero aun así no me e olvidado de ustedes seguiré este fic! No pienso olvidarlo aunque me tarde una eternidad en subir ¬¬ así que no se olviden de mi que ustedes son mis ánimos de continuar cada review nuevo es mi inspiración a seguir.

**Bueno volviendo a las advertencias este es un fic yaoi el que no le guste no entre y si quiere absténgase a las consecuencias ya están advertidos luego no digan**

Atte.: Noriko-leo

P.D.: espero que les guste "comenzamos"

Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera)

-… - cuando hablan

"…" cuando piensen

(….) descripciones

En los tiempos remotos, en la existencia de los demonios, donde se creía que no tenían corazón, mientras pocos creían que si, uno en particular en busca de poder, descubrirá que si tiene, entre el amor y el poder… mi primer fic de tactics. Yaoi (haruka x Kantarou)

**El Corazón de un Demonio**

**Capitulo 2: Un recuerdo olvidado **

Capitulo anterior

______________________________________________________________________

* * *

En una habitación un joven, habré lentamente sus ojos dejando ver un color carmesí; sentándose en su cama, mientras las sabanas se deslizan cayendo en su regazo, dejando ver un delicado torso y bien formado con una cicatriz en medio; lleva su mano hacia su rostro tapándose los ojos para luego moverla hacia atrás acariciando sus cabellos platinados, mirando hacia la ventana – otra vez... ese sueño... cuantas veces lo e soñado... – dice por lo bajo, llevando su otra mano asía su pecho recorriendo sus cicatriz – en verdad será un sueño!?… o un recuerdo…? - susurra mientras el viento se lleva sus palabras y ver como los rayos del sol entran por su ventana, indicándole un nuevo día.

* * *

Mirando la ventana, se levanto, deslizándose las sabanas cayendo al suelo, se dirigió hacia la ventana, cerrando ligeramente los ojos por la luz del día, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, miro el frondoso árbol que pegaba a su ventana, percibiendo como un pequeño espíritu del bosque jugaba ahí, se recargo en la ventana observándole con aprecio, recordando que desde pequeño había podido ver espíritus y esencias, al principio le asustaron y después se dio cuentan que eran la mejor compañía

Salió de sus pensamientos y vio como el espíritu se balanceaba por la rama, se incorporo y se asomo –¡cuidado!- dice pero fue demasiado tarde, el pequeño había caído miro hacia abajo y sonrió al ver que estaba bien, regreso al centro de la habitación, sabiendo que era tarde y ya era hora del almuerzo, tomo sus cosas y se dirige al cuarto de baño donde se baño y cambio.

Bajo las escaleras, con paso lento, saliendo al patio, observando el árbol de sakuras que pegaba a su ventana, viniendo a su mente el sueño que había perdurado en días en su mente

-kan-chan! Kan-chan!- gritan, llamando su la atención, haciéndolo voltear topándose con su amiga, compañera –buenos días youko-chan- saluda con una sonrisa

-porque tardas tanto, te e estado hablando! – dice molesta –vamos apúrate se te enfriara el desayuno mas de la que ya esta – se acerca a kantarou y lo toma del brazo arrastrándolo a dentro.

**En la cocina**

-Kan-chan que hacías tan embobado viendo el árbol- pregunta curiosa youko sentándose en la mesa, después de servirle, haciéndole compañía a kantarou mientras desayunaba.

Kantarou levanta la mirada y solo sonríe a su única amiga que aun conservaba de la infancia –nada en especial Youko-chan, nada en especial- le responde y baja la vista para seguir desayunando en silencio sin decirle la verdad a su amiga, no quería preocuparla con sus cosas de nuevo, prefería aparentar demencia y felicidad para llevar una vida normal a su lado, ya no quería que ella sufriera por el.

Pero en cambió, Youko solo lo miro en silencio asintiendo, no quería seguir indagando, cuando su amigo se comportaba de esa manera, era un tema cerrado y nose podía tocar de nuevo hasta después de algunas horas y si le iba bien el le diría la verdad, suspiro por dentro sabiendo que el se preocupaba por ella,

Lo miro comer detenidamente "deberías preocuparte mas por ti… como reconstruir esa alma quebrada que tienes, haces feliz a las personas ajenas mientras tu te quedas atrás, que escondes en ese corazón Kantarou" suspiro Youko después de pensar eso.

Kantarou al sentir una mirada fija levantó el rostro topándose con que youko lo veía detenidamente parpadeo varias veces y se empezó a ponerse nervioso –jej... youko-chan pasa algo jeje...- pregunto con un tic nervioso y la chica solo entrecerró mas los ojos examinándolo detenidamente y luego le sonrió con dulzura y se levanto para traerle algo de beber a Kantarou

Al ver que su amiga se levantaba suspiro dejando salir el nerviosismo y se llevo una tostada a la boca, desde hace días sentía que su amiga estaba adivinando que le pasaba todos los días lo miraba de esa manera e intentaba animarlo

El sabia que los del pueblo también lo notaban, por eso intentaba salir lo mas mínimo a los lugares con muchas personas, le incomodaba las miradas sobre él; siguió comiendo en silencio hasta terminar.

Después de terminar de desayunar había decidido kantarou sentarse en unos escalones donde podía observar el árbol de cerezo que daba su habitación, se quedo absorto en sus pensamiento viendo como los pétalos que se desprendían de aquel árbol danzando en el aire con un delicadeza y hermosura inigualable

Ignoraba los sonidos y pasos que se podían escuchar seguía absorbido en sus pensamientos y en aquel árbol de sakura que le fascinaba, siguió así hasta que sintió una mano sobre sus cabellos platinados, que le acariciaba, arqueo su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con Youko, le sonreía con dulzura y le regreso la sonrisa, la quería demasiado, después de que sus padres adoptivos murieran ella ser había quedado a su lado después los problemas se habían venido, le debía tanto y por lo tanto quería hacer su vida lo menos complicada como agradecimiento

-Kan-chan voy al pueblo porque no me acompañas- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente con ternura como si de una madre se tratara –vamos anímate así podrás escoger las revistas que quieras y tal vez un dulce que dices, ¿vienes? – le dijo con una voz esperanzada de lograr que su amigo se animara a salir tenia mas de una semana que no salía de la casa y le preocupaba no sabía que hacer, solo invitarlo con aquellos detalles para sacarlo de sus preocupaciones.

Kantarou escucho las palabras de su amiga, observando su rostro y reconociendo aquel tono de voz, cerro los ojos e incorporo la cabeza evitando verla considerando su propuesta, él sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada lo sabía y si seguía de esa manera solo empeoraría las cosas " tal vez si salgo esta ocasión y la complazco este mejor y mas tranquila" suspira interiormente " solo lo haré por ella... solo por ella…" -Esta bien, vamos al pueblo pero quiero dulces de leche – dijo volteando a ver a su amiga con una radiante sonrisa cual no sentía

Youko al escuchar esas palabras, se sintió feliz y contenta tanto que su rostro lo demostró a libro abierto -bien entonces voy a alistarme y en 5 minutos nos vamos – entusiasmada dijo y salio corriendo al interior de la casa para alistarse, en cambio Kantarou solo asintió con la misma sonrisa hasta que su amiga desapareció y esta se borro de su rostro tomando una expresión triste y cansada y esta vez si suspiro audiblemente y se puso de pie con lentitud estirando los brazos y su espalda adormecida "vamos Kantarou! anímate no pasara nada por ir al pueblo, tal vez logres que te compre mas cosas de las que dijo" se animo el mismo y luego sonrió mas tranquilo volviendo a ver el árbol de sakuras tomando energías

**Pueblo**

Después de que salieran de la casa, los dos caminaron por el sendero bromeando y riendo mientras Youko cantaba y Kantarou le acompañaba, fue un trayecto ameno y divertido, pero al llegar a la entrada del pueblo Kantarou paro en seco, mientras Youko seguía andado mientras hablaba pero al darse cuenta que el otro no le seguía paro y volteo a verle callando y luego sintió que perturbaba a su amigo y se acerco lentamente viéndole con mucha ternura y tomo una de sus manos sonriéndole –No te preocupes Kantarou, no pasamanada, yo estoy aquí yo te cuidare – le dijo y Kantarou la observo por un tiempo indefinido hasta que apretó la mano de su amiga cual tenia tomada y sonrió mas tranquilo -gracias.. – fue lo que le respondió el chico platinado

Estuvieron a si unos minutos hasta que Kantarou le dio una señal que ya podían entrar y así lo hicieron, entraron y pronto el bullicio de las personas llegaron a sus oídos, caminaron y se mezclaron entre la gente sin separarse; muchos reconocieron a Kantarou y se sorprendieron y comenzaron a saludarlo las mujeres comenzaron a murmurar cosas pero Kantarou las ignoro como si no existieran concentrándose mas que todo en los niños que lo saludaban con entusiasmo y los ancianos que lo vieron crecer y muchos lo cuidaron

Pronto llegaron a sus destinos y Youko comenzó a comprar lo que necesitaba para la casa mientras Kantarou camino hacia una tienda de revistas y comenzó a leer y a buscar libros cual pensaba llevarse ya que Youko había prometido comprarle esas cosas y un dulce, así que se quedo distraído cuando el dueño le hablo y comenzó a platicarle cosas sobre los pergaminos que tomaba o libros y Kantarou solo asentía con mucho interés, como un niño chiquito escuchando a su padre.

Mientras en el otro extremo Youko lo observaba con una sonrisa a ver a su amigo reanimado de nuevo e interesado por algo, prometiéndose que lo llevaría mas esa tienda que al parecer le había gustado –Parece ser que esta contento el día de hoy Youko-san- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y regreso la vista a la anciana vendedora de ese puesto cual conocía bastante bien y está a Kantarou también –Al parecer si oba-san, al principió no quería venir, pero valió la pena insistir – dijo volteando a ver de nuevo a Kantarou que ahora reía

-Es bueno verlo contento de nuevo, desde que comenzaron esos chismes cuando murieron sus padres, el pobre ya ni quiere venir aquí, la gente lo extraña, el pueblo en verdad lo hace, pero esos comentarios lo han dañado mucho y esos hombres no aprenden a callarse- esto ultimo la anciana lo dijo con enojo demostrado, pero pronto se suavizo al ver también a Kantarou, aquel joven, suave y tierno, fragil y atento con un gran corazón tan grande tan enorme de pureza y bondad cual había encerrado desde que lastimaron su alma y la quebraron.

De pronto a la anciana le vino una idea y volteo a ver a la muchacha … porque no lo llevas a la montaña a visitar a Kaouru-san, estoy segura que a ella le gustaria verlo y Kantarou-kun estaría feliz también, tiene años que no va, tal vez, el cambió de ambiente le sirva, tal vez pueda curarse – propuso la anciana y Youko considero sus palabras y después de pensarlo unos momentos, respondió –Creo que sería algo bueno oba-san es una maravillosa idea, en este mismo instante se lo iré a comentar a Kantarou, muchas gracias!- dijo animada con mucha emoción juntando sus manos, agradeciendo a la anciana por tan magnifica idea que le había proporcionado; volteo a ver en dirección donde estaba su amigo para toparse con que no estaba en el puesto, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada entre la gente y otros puestos pero no encontró nada y un sentimiento de preocupación vino a ella y rápidamente tomo sus cosas despidiéndose de la anciana para ir a buscar a Kantarou.

Se había quedado en el puesto, escuchando las leyendas y mitos como anegadotas del dueño de la revistaría, había reído y emocionado mucho con sus historias hasta que en un momento donde volteo, entre la gente un ser, un hombre alto de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, piel clara y de vestimentas modernas y negras con un moño rojo en su cuello resalto, pero eso no era lo que le hipnotizo y llamo la atención, si, no, fueron aquellos ojos negros, mas negros que la noche, mas negros que el vació, que le veían fijamente y le perforaban hasta el alma, su piel, su mente, sentía como le desnudaba con solo esa mirada haciéndole temblar.

Pero de pronto, unas imágenes vinieron a su mente, aquel sueño que había tenido, aquel ser que le veía entre las llamas mientras el estaba alado de un hombre cual llamaba padre y estaba muerto; pero antes de recordar más, aquel ser se movió ladeando su cuerpo, viéndole de una manera que le incitaba a seguirle y comenzó a alejarse, Kantarou sin perder tiempo se alejo del puesto en dirección a ese ser, empujando a las personas para no perderlo de vista, lo siguió hasta que ese ser paro entre la gente con el cuerpo de lado y le veía de soslayo, él también paro para verle con la respiración agitada, contemplándolo, sintiendo como las gente que pasaba en su alrededor se volvía invisible y solo existían ellos dos, pero el transe se rompió cuando el de cabellos negros siguió caminando y se volvió a perder entre la gente, quedándose unos segundos parado, reaccionando y no perdió tiempo, lo siguió, sin importar a quien empujara, le intrigaba, el sabía que esos ojos los había visto antes, no solo en ese sueño que parecían tan parecidos

Aquel hombre de vestimentas elegantes entro a un callejón oscuro, solo y Kantarou se detuvo frente a este, podía sentir aquellos ojos viéndole aunque ya no pudiera verlo

"_Ven… ven…ven…vamos…ven..." _ se escucho… en su mente, escucho aquella voz hermosa hipnotizante, que comenzaba a hipnotizarle, sus ojos rojos se perdieron se volvieron opacos y su cuerpo se movió solo, comenzando a caminar en dirección al callejón lentamente con mirada ausente olvidándose de cualquier existencia escuchando una y potra vez en su mente _"ven.. acércate... ven a mi... ven... ven... solo un poco mas..."_

Mientras el ser que se encontraba ahí adentro sonreía, sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos se dilataban mientras mas se acercara Kantarou, estirando una de sus manos, cual garras se convirtieron creciendo sus uñas, con intención de tomarlo para arrastrarlo cuando estuviera mas cerca y tan solo a pocos centímetros de agarrarlo un grito hizo despertar al ojos rojos

-KANTAROU!!!....!!!!! …- grito Youko desde lo lejos, venia corriendo a gran velocidad agitando una mano en el aire, Kantarou reacciono al instante que escucho su nombre, la mano con garras regreso a la oscuridad, viendo con odio aquella chica que se había interpuesto en su planes, mientras el peliplateado parpadeaba, e intentaba saber que estaba haciendo ahí, pero no recordaba, solamente unos ojos negros, pero pronto lo dejo de lado al ver a su amiga llegaba a su lado, con cara de angustia y se le tiraba encima abrazándolo –que pasa Youko-chan… -pregunto kantarou abrazándola también para tranquilisarla una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda para darle reconfortamiento

-Kantarou!! no vuelvas a asustarme así porque te fuiste sin avisar! creí que te había pasado algo estaba tan preocupada, no lo vuelvas a hacer – le dijo su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos, el peli- plateado se sentía culpable de preocuparla –lo lamento youko-chan, no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo pero deja de llorar o mancharas tu linda cara – contestó separándose de ella un poco y limpiar sus lagrimas con sus pulgares

-snif… snif… esta bien... pero mas vale que cumplas- repuso youko viéndolo mientras paraba de llorar y este respondía con una amplia sonrisa –hai hai... lo prometo Youko-chan no volveré a alejarme sin decirte- aseguro sin borrar aquella sonrisa sincera que pocas veces regalaba esos últimos días

La chica sonrió alegre y asintió y en eso sus ojos se abrieron y se acerco mas a kantarou tomándolo de los hombros –Kan-chan se me a ocurrido una magnifica idea, vayamos a visitar a kaouru-san a las montañas, vamos a descansar y a a las aguas termales que hay ahí que te parece, ya nos merecemos un descanso, Kan-chan, anda di que si, si!!? – dijo poniendo ojitos a kantarou y este le veía entre sorprendido y comenzó a reír nervioso por aquella mirada cachorrito y considero poniendo más intención a lo que acababa de decir.

"Visitar a Kaouru-san... seria fantástico, alejarme de todo esto, y verla después de tantos años... pero no estoy seguro, últimamente me siento raro siento... a.." suspiro silencioso "que va, me distraeré lo necesito" vio profundamente a su amiga y asintió con una suave sonrisa –esta bien Youko-chan vayamos a ver a Kaouru-san, a que se alegra de vernos después de tantos años- contesto mientras Youko mostraba una sonrisa luminosa asintiendo mientras reía de felicidad por la aceptación de kantarou sobre su idea

-Bueno Kan-chan es mejor que vayamos a hacer las maletas asi podemos partir ahora mismo, vamos!- dijo animadamente mientras tomaba la mano de kantarou y lo estiraba para regresar a casa, solo oyéndose –ahora! Mismo pero si aun no como! Youko-chan esperemos para mañana-

-no, no marchémonos ahora para que lleguemos mañana por la mañana jaja- respondía ella siendo escuchada como ultimo murmullo para aquel ser que escuchaba desde las sombras

-vaya... las montañas... parece ser que a sido bueno esperar no fue tan molesta después de todo... mejor aún. jm.. – salio del callejón arreglando su moño rojo y observando el camino donde su posesión se perdía un tiempo más antes de que cayera en sus garras; sonrió de lado sacando de su saco unos lentes negros para ponérselos y desaparecer entre la gente -nos volveremos a ver Kantarou...- murmuro y desapareció

**Horas mas tardes... estación**

Veía por la ventana, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro una brisa fría mientras mas se alejaban del pueblo, desde que habían regresado a la casa, youko le había hecho empacar a la velocidad luz para ir a la estación de tren para abordarlo e ir en dirección a las montañas donde vivía Kaouru-san alguien muy preciada para él

Un suspiro el peligris dio viendo el paisaje –tengo un extraño presentimiento... un presentimiento de que nunca regresare... que extraño... – miro al cielo –padre... protégeme siempre.. por favor...- fue su ultimo susurro antes de callar y quedarse absorto viendo el paisaje mientras su amiga charlaba con unas jóvenes muy cerca de el, viéndole de reojo una que otra ocasión cosa que ignoro el peligris por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, y en la espera de lo inevitable.

**Continuara.....**

Por dios al fin acabe el segundo capitulo después de casi dos años de olvido!! . bueno ni tanto solo que no se me daba seguirle hasta ahora que estos días me dedique a terminarlo

Como ven esta lleno de sorpresas que se irán abriendo poco a poco, espero que les guste jeje.

Me disculpo por la espera y como dije haya arriba aunque tarde una eternidad no lo dejare seguiré subiendo poco a poco! Gracias por la espera tan larga

Discúlpenme mis faltas de ortografía o en algún momento no se entienda, aun soy principiante en esto y no se me da aun bien del todo pero espero que me tengan paciencia mientras mejoro.

Gracias por seguirme en el Fic

Agradesco los Review de las personas que gracias después de tiempo leerles me a dado ganas de continuar:

Gracias a:

Stein

AGUILA FANEL

Invierno

Yami Rosenkreuz

Yuuko1852

Ruri-Sakuma

Akira Lawliet

Konan02

PanLee

Kikimaru

Nohely

Uchihauzumaki

Gracias a estas personas que leyeron mi fic y me han apoyado asi que aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y nos vemos espero que no muy lejos en el proximo muchas gracias

Atte: Noriko-leo

PD: si alguien quiere darme algunas ideas aquí les dejo mi correo tacties(arroba)hotmail . com va junto pero nose si salga a veces lo quita el mismo sistema, pro si alguien quiere hacerme un comentario directo o hablarme ahí se los dejo

Adios


End file.
